Forbidden
by CherryBomb143
Summary: 'Roses are red,  Violets are blue..  Now you're with her,  I'm happy for you.  Violets are blue,  Roses are red..  I was just kidding,  I want her dead.'  A Dramione fanfic
1. Duty

Draco Malfoy knew he didn't have much time. He had to make a decision. _'Tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.' _The old quote drifted into his head confusing him even more. She quoted that to him the day he'd said goodbye to her the first time. He'd never been sure whether he believed that though and now that he faced loosing her a second time it made even less sense. How could someone think that loosing the one person who completed you was better than not knowing them? Ignorance was bliss in Draco Malfoy's eyes; at least in the face of all the pain he felt when he lost her. Could he go through that again? Could he cope with the absence of her eyes, her smile, and her warmth? The love she'd brought him, love liked he'd never known before. And this time wouldn't be like the last, if he lost her this time there would be no going back. Ever. Could he loose her? But more than that, could he be the one to destroy her? That was the decision Draco had to make. Would he choose his duty or his heart? He had no idea. The only thing he knew was that either way this wasn't going to be easy and either way, their love was damned. He just wished he could go back to when it all started….

* * *

><p>Hermione Grange sat in the Gryffindor common room absentmindedly doing her Spells and Rituals homework for her class tomorrow. She couldn't concentrate on her work like she usually could and found she was on autopilot. With good reason too. Draco Malfoy was back at Hogwarts. She couldn't get his face out of her mind, the look in his eyes as he walked through the doors to the great hall. The longing in his eyes, which she was sure she must've imagined, when he looked in her direction. After all he'd had his chance with her and he'd broken her heart. He'd stripped her of everything that their love had ever given her, all her joy, all her happiness and just thinking about it made her heart start to ache. She was just seconds away from crying when the door to the common room door burst open and Harry and Ron clambered in. They were both laughing and talking happily together and Hermione quickly turned her attention back to her work. It gave her a distraction, stopped her from crying and she was very sure that in ten minutes Harry and Ron would asked to copy her homework.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The rain fell down in buckets and Hermione was having trouble keeping up. He, of course, was running graciously through the rain with no trouble whatsoever. "Stop!" She cried as she could no longer chase after him. He looked back and his eyes softened and looked warm, they way they did when only she was around. "What, can't keep up Granger?" He asked mockingly as he doubled back to get her. <em>

"_Well I'm sorry if I don't usually run through buckets of rain, this was your idea remember?" She replied with a cheeky smile. He smiled back, a smile which was so rare for him. It suited him. _

_"Always complaining. But you won't complain once we're there, I can assure you." He laughed at her doubtful expression and offered her his hand. _

_"What am I supposed to do?" She asked a little breathlessly and he looked from her to his hand and then back again. She smiled as she grabbed his hand and he picked her up and hoisted her onto his back. "What on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked breathlessly as he laughed and started running through the rain again. _

_"I'm making sure you don't collapse on our way there. No doubt everyone will have thought I murdered you." He chuckled again but Hermione could tell he was being serious. _

_The smile wiped from her face. "They wouldn't say that if they knew you." She replied but he was already shaking his head. They were both drenched by now and Hermione could almost feel her teeth chattering. "Yes, yes they would." He replied in a voice she knew better than anything. _

"_No, they wouldn't." She said stubbornly and he sighed. _

"_I will not argue with you, but I do not agree with you either." _

"_You should." She replied and tightened her grip around his shoulders. He sighed and shook his head once more before he took off running again, only a lot slower than he was before. _

_He slid her off of his back and she took a look around her. "Where are we?" She asked taking in the scene in front of her. They were standing on a small cliff face with trees surrounding them and clear water below them which was now tinged grey with the colour of the sky. It was still raining and Hermione was shivering but she didn't care. She was here on this beautiful point of nowhere with the person she loved more than anything in this whole world, as cliché' as that sounded.__He shrugged, "I dunno, just a place I came across whilst walking out here one night. I figured if I was going to share it with someone it may as well be you." His eyes danced as she looked into them and she was on the verge of tears. The good thing about the rain was that it made it hard to tell if she was crying, or on the verge of crying. But he knew, he always knew. "What's wrong?" He asked stepping forward. The kindness in his eyes always surprised her but she didn't know why, he was always this way around her. Always._

"_Nothing I-" She swallowed, "I just…. Nobody has ever said or done anything like this for me before." She shook her head, "God, I'm just being stupid! Don't pay any attention to me." To her surprise he smiled. _

"_I could never do that; if I did my existence would cease to mean a thing. As for nobody doing anything like this for you before, well, they should've. But I have to admit, I am kind of glad they didn't." He said as he stepped forward and took her face in his hands. _

"_Why is that?" She asked with a small smile. _

"_Because if they did," He replied as he sighed and swallowed, with a light-hearted face and a playful note in his voice, "I would be forced to kick their ass." She laughed and he smiled before he kissed her as the rain poured down on them tickling their noses and cleansing their skin. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just so you know, the first paragraph is set at the end of this story/the end of H.P and the deathly hallows. The rest of it is technically 'flashbacks'. The stuff in Italics is basically the story of Hermione and Draco from before they broke up the first time and the normal font is how they got to the point they are 'now' (the first paragraph). I'm sorry if that is a little confusing and I really hope that made at least a little bit of sense to you so yeah. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to R&R. _


	2. Cabins and Cliffs

Draco didn't know what he was doing. He couldn't help himself. He just had to see her again, even if it was just for a fleeting moment. He didn't dare go into the Griffindor common room or try the stairs to her dorm, he knew better. Instead he mounted his broomstick and flew up to her window. Her bed was exactly where he remembered (don't even ask him how Hermione was able to fool those stairs so he could enter the room) and as he looked upon her sleeping face he wished he could be in there with her again. He wished he could wrap his arms around her, have his warmth engulf him, have her tell him that everything was going to be alright... Draco turned away from the glass. He couldn't think like this. He was being weak. When he came back to Hogwarts he didn't come back to chase after Hermione Granger like a hopeless love struck fool, he'd come for a reason. He was on a mission. He had a duty to the his father, to his family, to the Dark Lord. It was a duty that he could not ignore, he knew he couldn't. So with that he turned and flew away from the window hoping nobody had seen him and he cursed himself silently for having to fall in love with the girl with the pretty brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't bear the quiet that morning. She'd woken up in the middle of the night trying to calm her breathing after having a dream about him. Oh, why did it have to be him that she loved? Why couldn't she be in love with someone normal? Someone who could bear to actually be with her? Someone who loved her back, someone like Ronald. She'd never thought of him as more than a friend but she'd seen the way he'd looked at her. She'd felt the way his eyes travelled with her as she moved and she felt extremely guilty. All she could feel was guilt, because she knew she could never love him back. Ever. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This should be the least of her worries. The Dark Lord was out there somewhere, and although not many people knew, she knew he was rising. He was getting more and more powerful, she could tell by the way he was affecting Harry. The nightmares that woke up her best friend in the middle of the night were only getting worse, and although she didn't want to, she knew they were going to have to leave soon.<p>

Hermione was smart enough to know that, with everything that was going on Harry would have to leave soon and take up arms against the Dark Lord. And she knew that when the time came, she had to go with him. She had always made sure he knew he wasn't alone, and he wasn't going to leave him to do this all on his own. Besides, she was probably safer with him anyway considering she was a Mudblood and all. Besides there already could be spies inside Hogwarts walls and Hermione knew Hogwarts was not the sanctuary it used to be.

This knowledge just made her feel even worse about her feelings for Draco. She knew what he was, she was smart enough to work it out. They were fighting on two separate sides in this war and there was no way they could ever be together, even if he wanted to. Which, based on the way he broke her heart the last time they were together, she guessed he didn't.

She sighed and put her head in her hands. She couldn't take it any more! As she looked around at all the sleeping figures near her, she just wanted to scream. The quiet was suffocating her and suddenly she couldn't take it. Hermione picked up her coat, threw on her Griffindor robes and dashed out of her room as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know where she was going as her feet followed the winding path out of the school gates and down toward the forbidden forest. She stopped suddenly on the cusp of the great big trees that looked very sinister underneath the moonlight. Why had she come here? She wondered briefly, but as soon as she wondered the memory came to her as clear as day.<p>

_Hermione looked from side to side in fear, "Where are we going Draco?" She'd asked clinging to him as tightly as she could her wand at the ready. The forbidden forest had always freaked her out. _

_"I need to show you something." He said mysteriously as he guided her through the sticks, branches and over turned trees as if he came through here all the time. Knowing Draco, he usually did. _

_"Draco?" She asked after it felt like they'd been walking forever, "Draco, can we just go back now?"_

_"You scared Granger?" He taunted with a sly smile on his face. _

_"If I said yes, could we leave?" She asked tightening her grip on her wand._

_"No."_

_"Then no, I'm not scared at all." She replied and let go of him when he eyed the hand that was clutching at his arm suspiciously. He smiled._

_"Whatever you say, Granger." He said and laughed slightly. Then he looked around himself slightly. "We're here."_

_"What were you going to show me?" Hermione asked but as soon as she turned around slightly she found she'd answered her own question. "Who's is it?" She asked as she saw the little log cabin just to her left._

_"Its mine." He replied and hugged her waist. "My family bought it years ago and we never used it because it was in the forbidden forest. I started coming out here a while ago and I thought I'd share it with you."_

_Hermione shook her head, "Cliffs, cabins.. is there anything else you've got up your sleeve Malfoy?" _

_"No this would be it." He replied as he kissed her neck gently, "Come inside, its freezing out here." He took her hand and led her into the cabin._

* * *

><p>As Hermione looked at it now, it looked different... less welcoming. Perhaps it was just because Draco was not here, maybe it was something else, but she got chills just looking at it. But for some reason she couldn't stop her legs from moving closer. From her hands for turning the knob. But there was no point, it was locked. It was then that Hermione was snapped out of her trance and she realised how stupid she was being. She herself was the one who, just a few minutes ago knew that a war was coming. She was the one who knew that she wouldn't be safe because the Dark Lord hated Mudbloods... Hermione shivered. Suddenly the woods got colder, darker, increasingly sinister. She wished she could run now, go back to Hogwarts where she'd be safe. That was when she'd heard it, the boom of an apparition and a set of approaching footsteps.<p>

* * *

><p>She backed away from the house and ran into a little ditch at the bottom of a line of trees, she was sure nobody on the ground level would be able to see her from here. She looked up slowly to see Draco standing in a circle with his father and the Dark Lord himself. Hermione clasped a hand over mouth, suddenly too afraid to breathe. She knew that if any of them saw her now, she'd be dead. Why had she been so stupid? She thought as she noticed there was a woman huddled in the middle of the circle.<p>

"Please!" The woman begged, "Have mercy! Please? Don't kill me! Please! Please! Don't kill me!" The woman was shouting in her hysteria and the Dark Lord smiled. Hermione looked for her wand and realised for the first time tonight that she didn't bring it with her. She couldn't do a thing, nothing but sit here and try not to be heard. Her heart was racing a mile minute as she woman's shrieks became more and more hysterical. Hermione wished she could tell the woman to be quiet, that it was no use. That her begging and her hysteria was just making the Dark Lord happy, it was empowering him. But Hermione supposed that if it was her, she probably be begging too.

"Shh. Shh." The Dark Lord soothed stroking the side of her face, "Don't waste your breath." He said and then laughed, "You should know I don't have mercy." Then as he trapped his victim in the crimson of his red eyes he shouted, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ He shouted as the power surrounded him and green light flooded the woods. "Dispose of her body, make it somewhere noticeable." He said with a cold nod at Draco, who only nodded back.

Hermione lifted her face slowly tears streaming silently down her face. She hadn't watched as he'd killed her but the image of that poor woman lying there on the ground, all muddy and broken was enough to cause her own hysteria. She kept as quiet as she could and almost thought she was safe when the twig she was holding onto for dear life snapped.

* * *

><p>All three heads turned in her direction and Hermione sank further down into the ditch, keeping as close to the side as she could, hoping no one would see her. "Draco," The Dark Lord hissed his voice wispy and darkly mesmerizing, "go check to see what that was." Hermione couldn't hear his response, all she heard was the sound of his footsteps and the harsh whisper of his voice when he said, "What the hell are you doing here, you stupid Mudblood!" Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco's face inches away from hers twisted into an unforgiving scowl. This is it, Hermione thought as she looked into his eyes, I'm dead.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know its only early on in the story but I hope you like this so far. I also hope its not too confusing. Thanks for reading ;)_

_P.S: Sorry if there are any mistakes, I haven't proofread yet but I'll do that tomorrow because right now I'm sick and I'm tired and I don't think I'd pick up any mistakes anyway. _


End file.
